Candle in the wind
by Zanaso Rymm
Summary: a songfic based on candle in the wind.
1. 1973

Candle in the wind

**Candle in the wind**

My first songfic set on the song of candle in the wind. By Elton John. (The best selling British song of all time.) By Elton John written by Bernie Taupin and Elton John and now rewritten by me. The idea is to show how Yuna struggled without Tidus. it also takes into account events of ffx

* * *

Goodbye Gullwing.

I hardly ever knew you at all.

You had the grace to hold yourself

Where those around you falled.

You crawled out of your island

You put a man into your brain,

You set him in your sights

You would never be the same.

.

And it seems to me you lived your life

Like a candle in the wind.

Never having him to cling to

When the rain set in.

And I would have liked to have known you

But it was just a game,

Your candle burnt out long before

Your legend ever did.

.

With out him it was tough,

The toughest role you ever played.

Square enix created a superstar

And Paine and Rikku we also played.

Even when he died.

The press still hounded you-

All the magazines had to say

Was that Tidus was not used.

.

And it seems to me you lived your life

Like a candle in the wind.

Never having him to cling to

When the rain set in.

And I would have liked to have known you

But it was just a game,

Your candle burnt out long before

Your legend ever did.

.

Goodbye Gullwing.

I hardly ever knew you at all.

You had the grace to hold yourself

Where those around you falled.

.

Goodbye Gullwing.

From the young man in the 22nd row

Who sees you as something more than sexual,

More than just our Yuna we know.

.

And it seems to me you lived your life

Like a candle in the wind.

Never having him to cling to

When the rain set in.

And I would have liked to have known you

But it was just a game,

Your candle burnt out long before

Your legend ever did.

Your candle burnt out long before

Your legend ever did.

* * *

Hope you liked my variation on the song.


	2. 1997

Candle in the wind

**Candle in the wind**

Of course there are two versions of candle in the wind this part is based on the 1997 version use for Princess Diana's funeral. Consider this to be a version for Yuna's funeral. I have chosen to add to this becuse I have had such a good response to the fic.

I do not own final fantasy Bernie Taupin or Elton John.

* * *

Goodbye Spiras flower

May you ever grow in our hearts

You were the grace that placed itself

And helped lives that were torn apart

You called out from your country

And you whispered to those in pain

Now you belong to the farplane

And the pireflys spell out your name

.

And it seems to me you lived your life

Like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset

When the rain set in

And your footsteps will always fall here

Along Besaids greenest hills

Your candles burned out long before

Your legend ever will

.

Loveliness we've lost

These empty days without your smile

This torch well always carry

For Besaids golden child

And even though we try

The truth brings us to tears

All our words cannot express

The joy you brought us through the years

.

And it seems to me you lived your life

Like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset

When the rain set in

And your footsteps will always fall here

Along Besaids greenest hills

Your candles burned our long before

Your legend ever will

.

Goodbye Spiras flower

May you ever grow in our hearts

You were the grace that placed itself

And helped lives that were torn apart

Goodbye Spiras flower

From a Land lost without your soul

Who'll miss the wings of your compassion

More than you'll ever know

.

And it seems to me you lived your life

Like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset

When the rain set in

And you footsteps will always fall here

Along Besaids greenest hills

Your candles burned out long before

Your legend ever will.

.

You footsteps will always fall here

Along Besaids greenest hills

Your candles burned out long before

Your legend ever will.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this variation on this song and don't take it too personally. I am not trying to rewrite history. Just a song.


End file.
